Episode 7995 (22nd November 2017)
Plot Sarah's reveals she saw Debbie kissing Tom yesterday. Debbie tries to explain but Sarah walks off. Lachlan turned Home Farm's CCTV off before he went missing which is making it harder to locate him. Worried Chrissie suggests the police talk to Gerry but they already have. Megan and Frank are back together but Megan continues to sneeze in the presence of Frank's stray dog. Sarah overhears Charity, Chas and Aaron discussing Debbie's older rich boyfriend. Pete thanks Leyla for helping him yesterday and invites her over for dinner later as a friend. Lachlan's disappearance is talk of the pub. Victoria is upset to learn Robert has been denied access to Seb but Robert forbids her from trying to sort it with Rebecca. Debbie informs Tom that Sarah saw them kissing yesterday. Tom offers to walk away if them being together upsets Sarah but Debbie doesn't want that. When Sarah arrives home, Debbie introduces her to Tom, leaving Sarah confused as he's not the old man that Charity and Chas were talking about. Victoria visits Rebecca, adamant she can't use Seb to punish Robert. Rebecca can see Victoria only knows half the story so orders her to uncover the truth and them come back to her. Chrissie is upset the Rebecca and Victoria are arguing over Robert whilst Lachlan is missing. Debbie explains to Sarah that Charity simply jumped to the wrong conclusions about her boyfriend and she held off introducing her and Jack to Tom as she wanted to make sure he was right first. Sarah wonders what makes Tom different from Debbie's previous boyfriends. She has a lot of questions to ask Tom. Chrissie fears Lachlan might not be found alive, unaware her son is actually watching her from the vents. Vanessa has checked to dog over. As she wasn't chipped, Frank tries to persuade Megan to keep the dog but Megan is allergic. Chas calls in at Butlers Farm to check in on Moira. Moira insists she's fine but Chas can see she isn't. Sarah interrogates Tom, who is surprised to learn Sarah had cancer. Chas reminds Moira that she did the same and told herself she didn't need anyone but really she did. She tells Moira she isn't on her own. As Frank and Megan debate the dog's future, Vanessa receives a text from Charity asking to see her tonight. Vanessa suggests Megan try to persuade Jai to take in the dog. Pete and Leyla's evening is going well until the fire alarm goes off as Pete has burnt the dinner. Victoria wants to know what has made Rebecca so mad that she's stop Robert seeing Seb but her brother won't say. Rebecca approaches Aaron in the shop and questions if he's aware what Robert has done. Aaron sticks up for Robert, insisting he has changed but Rebecca doesn't believe it. She orders Aaron to tell Robert to sign back the shares otherwise Robert could end up in prison. Tom wonders why Debbie never mentioned how sick Sarah was. Chrissie is at the end of her tether. Lachlan watches as his mother insists she just wants Lachlan back. Lachlan makes his way up to the loft where he has a mattress and some blankets. He picks up the drill and drills a hole in the floorboard so he can see into the room below. Tom has gained Sarah's seal of approval much to smitten Debbie's delight but really Tom is plotting and this is all part of his plan. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Jacobs Fold - Hallway and downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Home Farm - Living room, dining room, kitchen, vents and loft *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom, corridor and bar *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Butlers Farm - Living room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,120,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes